


It Takes Two to Tango

by Aboywhowantedtobegod



Category: Kill la Kill, RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, F/F, Sex, club, drunk, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboywhowantedtobegod/pseuds/Aboywhowantedtobegod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo goes on a night out to celebrate her friend's birthday, and wakes up with a pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Two to Tango

Neo hated clubs. With a passion.

Ever since the night of her eighteenth birthday, she knew instantly she despised the existence of night clubs. Queuing up outside a building in an insanely long line only to be deemed worthy – or sober - enough to be ushered into a large dark room. 

And that was only the top of the list of why Neo wasn’t a huge fan of clubs.

The pounding music that gave her a booming headache, the flashing lights that irritated the life out of her, the sweltering crowds which turned up the heat of the place to uncomfortable levels, guys – and occasionally girls – who decided to get too cocky and grasp a feel were just some of the reasons on her very, very, very, VERY long list of everything about the clubs.

However, it was also her dear friend Cinder Fall’s twenty first birthday, and she begrudgingly agreed to celebrate. Neo would have been a lot happier tonight if they had decided to celebrate it by having pre drinks at her flat then go to a bar, or even just stay in all night and have a party at her flat. Yet, Cinder loved clubbing almost as much as Neo hated them, and being the birthday girl, she got to make the choice of where they went to go. So she decided the Beowulf club.

At first, when Neo was finding her way to the club, her first thought was “why is the entrance to this place in a back alley? Especially in this end of town”. While most of the larger, more popular night clubs were located in the centre of the city, this club was in the west end, which was well known for being the richer, fancier end of town. But as soon as she got in, she was impressed. 

Inside lay a well furnished bar, with booths lining one edge of the wall and a large bar located on the wall opposite. It was dimly lit, but bright enough so the few people who were dancing still had distinguishable features from a distance. Despite the barely tolerable loud hip-hop music, it was totally the kind of place Neo would have probably liked to hang out in.

“I thought you said this was a club?” Neo said loudly, cupping her hand slightly so that Cinder could hear over the loud music.

“It is, the club’s upstairs, this is just a bar area,” Cinder replied, to watch Neo nodded in understanding. While their remaining friends – Emerald, Mercury, and Roman – where still in the entrance both getting their ID’s checked and getting stamps placed on their wrist, Cinder and Neo paced their way to the bar. As they got closer, a young man looked at them and offered them a small smile, which Neo politely returned. He was wearing a clean white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, his black hair styled in a neat quiff.

“Alright, ladies, what can I get you?” He asked the two women, putting his crossed arms on the bar and leaning forward to get a better hearing from them.

“I’ll have a rum and coke, and what would you like, Cinder?” Half shouted Neo, before turning to her friend. After all, it was an unwritten rule to buy your friend at least one drink on their birthday. And Cinder normally would have tried to argue her way out of letting her friend buy her drink, but Neo was the dictionary definition of stubborn, and it would have taken most of the night to convince Neo to change her mind. Time she could be spending getting drunk and enjoying with her friends.

“I’ll just have the same, thanks,” Cinder smiled. The barman gave a single nod, and went about preparing the drinks, which both the women spent waiting in patient silence. Though they pretty much considered the other to be their best friend and have done for the better part of their lives, there were moments like this when they spent the moments they had with each other in comfortable silence, basking in the presence of the other person. Neo also took these few to look her friend up and down. While Neo had only put in the minimal amount of effort to make herself look good – wearing her usual outfit and only applying the barest amount of make up – she could see her companion went all out. Cinder was a very beautiful human by normal standards. Even in scruffy clothing and no makeup, she was still easily one of the prettiest women Neo knew. Tonight, her beauty was on the level of a goddess. Everything about her figure and outfit screamed sexy. Her curled hair which hung lazily over one shoulder, her makeup which amplified her faces features, the burgundy dress which showed off enough plenty of leg, and her black stiletto heels was enough to drag the gazes of many passer-by’s. 

All except one.

Neo noticed her behind Cinder. Despite the dimness of the room, Neo could easily see that she too was a very beautiful woman. Wearing a short pink mini dress, and heels in a matching shade of pink, she had her thick hair tied up with a pink ribbon. But what caught Neo’s attention about this girl was her face, two things in particular.

Her small innocent looking smile, and her large blue eyes which – unlike most of the people staring at Cinder - were locked with Neo’s eyes. Despite the distance Neo very quickly found herself staring at this gorgeous human, focusing particularly on her eyes. Though they were a deep blue, there was a noticeable glint that told Neo this girl was nothing but trouble. Neo smiled slightly to herself, and was quickly brought back to reality when Cinder nudged her with both their drinks and tilting her head towards the staircase that led up to the club area. Neo sighed, and took her drink before following Cinder upstairs, pushing the stranger who was still staring at her to the back of her mind.

oo0oo

After about two hours of being up in the club area, Neo had had just about enough. Between Mercury being his usual asshole self and getting kicked out the club for starting a fight, Emerald and Roman hooking up with people in the club, and Cinder flirting with anything that had a pulse, as well as her profound hatred for clubs, her foul mood was intensified tenfold and she went downstairs to let off some steam. Navigating her way to the bar, she impatiently waited until the small queue died down. Being served by a different person behind the bar, Neo could tell already she wasn’t going to like the bar tender as she did the first one.

“What do you want?” She sped out in an annoyed tone, wiping down the bar and not making much eye contact with Neo.

“Get me a rum and coke, please,” Neo replied politely, though internally she felt slightly offended at how this woman was treating her. The bar tender in question grunted in acknowledgment, chucking the rag she was using under the bar and going to the bottles of spirits. Unlike the bartender who welcomed them – who meticulously poured the drinks out with careful precision, this woman poured it out sloppily and quickly, not really caring. She then took it back the bar and slammed it down next to Neo, startling the girl.

“£1.50,” The bartender drawled out.

“What the hell was that?” Neo shouted, rather offended at the girl’s obvious aggression.

“£1.50,” The bartender repeated, staring down Neo now. Neo growled softly in annoyance, and was about fishing through her pockets for change which she couldn’t find. Sighing, she turned to the bartender and was about to announce she didn’t have enough money, when a sweet voice came up from behind her, and a long slender arm handed the bartender a five pound note.

“I’ll pay for it. Oh, and get me a bulmers orange please, and pour it into a pint cup with plenty of ice, thank you,” The stranger said, before sliding next to Neo and smiling at the bartender. Rolling her eyes, the bartender went about her business, which gave Neo an opportunity to thank her saviour.

“Look, thanks you didn’t have to-“ Neo said, before being cut off by a blunt but passionate kiss. The girl’s lips tasted sweet and her breath tasted thickly of alcohol. Under normal circumstances, Neo would have pulled away and slapped this girl hard. But unlike every other advance from strangers, Neo didn’t find it unpleasant. In fact, she rather enjoyed it. Pulling away a little too soon for Neo’s liking, the stranger looked back at her with a devilish, but still somehow sweet smile, with her cheeks going pink.

“I would say I’m sorry for doing that, but I’m not. I’m drunk and you’re cute. And you’re welcome. I’m Nui,” The girl smiled, taking her eyes off Neo to look at her drink. However, Neo wasn’t going to let her off that easily. Grabbing Nui forcefully by the front of her dress, she pulled her in for a forceful but short kiss, surprising the blonde. As they parted lips, Neo noticed that mischievous glint in the other girl’s eyes, as she smiled and blushed even harder.

“So, what did you say your name was?”

oo0oo

Fuck, what a night, Neo thought, as she finally woke up. The second thought was how much in pain she was. As well as the hangover, she felt scratches and bruising all over her. Opening her eyes, she found herself in a bedroom she had never seen before. The décor was luxurious and all painted and decorated in various shade of pink. Turning around, she noticed Nui lying next to her, wide awake. Her hair was down and minus the blanket covering her, she was stark naked. Leaning over, she planted a sweet kiss on Neo’s forehead.

“Good morning, you,” she whispered softly, “how are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Neo replied softly, nudging herself closer to the blonde. Nui took her finger and started to trace circles on Neo’s bare shoulder, never taking her eyes away from Neo. She was about to say something, when Neo heard a phone starting to vibrate. Rolling over, she found her phone sitting on the bedside table. Neo turned back to Nui briefly, and the girl simply shrugged.

“Go ahead, answer it,” Nui said. Neo nodded, and quickly answered, not looking at the number of who was calling her.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Neo, is everything ok? You kinna disappeared last night,” Neo recognized the voice on the other end of the line as Cinder’s, and she sounded worried.

“Yeah, I just…kinna got with someone?”

There was a temporary silence, before Cinder spoke up again, this time sounding a lot less worried and a lot more interested.

“Are you still there?”

“Yeah”

“Ok, I’ll leave you to it then. Call me later,” Cinder said in a tone of finality, not waiting for Neo to say her goodbyes as she hung up. Placing her phone back on the nightstand, she turned back to Nui, who was still smiling.

“So who was that?” Nui asked.

“Just a friend, she was seeing where I was,” Neo said, before sighing. “Listen, I’m not a one night stand kinna girl and-“

“Who said I took you home for a one night stand? I took you home because I like you,” Nui said, her smile diminishing a little before smiling again. “ I’m gonna make myself some coffee, you want breakfast?”

“…sure” Neo said, with a smile. Nui nodded one final time, briefly kissed Neo’s lips, and slipped out of bed and padded her way to the kitchen. Neo lay there for a second, and shrugged before nuzzling back into the pillow and closing her eyes, falling into a brief sleep, and with a small smile on her face.

(Notes: Just a little idea I had, these two would so be perfect with each other. I know it’s not brilliant, just shelling out an idea I had in my head. Hope you guys enjoy and ADIOS!)


End file.
